A sock is a knitted garment used for enclosing and covering the human foot, and often also the lower part of the leg. Socks are usually aimed at isolating the foot from the outside temperature, absorbing moisture and sweat, and mitigating friction between the foot and the shoe.
Socks are often made of cotton, wool, polyester, nylon or other materials. Socks come in many colors and patterns, although the complexity and structure of the patterns is usually limited by the manufacturing techniques in use today.